Megbékélés
by DragonFanHun
Summary: Stitch Angellel van, Lilo pedig egyedül marad. A magány kikezd rajta, így végül olyan tettek akar végrehajtani, ami szörnyű. Azonban a szerelmespár tudomást szerez erről. Képesek lesznek megállítani Lilot, mielőtt valami butaságot csinál? (One-shot)


**Sziasztok!**

 **Nemrég újra megnéztem a Lilo és Stitch filmeket, illetve a sorozatból is láttam pár részt. Ez volt a kedvenc mesém, mielőtt kijött az Így neveld a sárkányodat. Úgy döntöttem ez a franchise is megérdemel pár sztorit. Vannak is terveim. Egyébként pedig, ha valaki nézi a profilom, ott megpróbálom folyamatosan frissíteni a sztori(ai)m állapotát/állapotait. Ez itt csak egy One-shot, remélem tetszeni fog.**

* * *

A Nap már megközelítette a horizontot, de még mindig erős fénnyel árasztotta el a szigetet. Kezdett esteledni. Ekkor nyílt az ajtó és egy viszonylag elszigetelt házból egy lány lépett ki. Ritkán szokott ilyenkor elindulni otthonról, inkább hazafelé szokott tartani ekkortájt, a mai nap viszont szokatlan volt számára. A ház nélküle üres maradt. Mindenki, aki ott lakik, nem tartózkodott ott, abban a pillanatban, amikor a lány kilépett.

Ugyan nem volt hideg, a lány mégis vacogott. Egy gyönyörű, piros színű ruha volt rajta, ami ugyan épphogy csak jó volt rá, hiszen már kinőtte, de megfelelt neki. Ez volt a kedvence, talán még most is az. Az enyhe szellő gyengéden mozgatta hosszú, fekete haját. Nem a város felé indult, épp ellenkezőleg. Az erdőben kóborolt, miközben hallgatta, ahogy a szél zörgeti a leveleket és a fák ágait. Hallotta a sok, általa nem látott állat neszeit és hallotta a saját gondolatait is, amint minden egyes lépését megkérdőjelezték, de ő tovább halad előre.

Korábban még eszébe sem jutott ilyet csinálni, de most úgy érezte, hogy nincs más választása. Ahogy haladt előre, egyre jobban meggyőzte magát arról, hogy már nincs visszaút. Elbotlott egy gyökérben, aminek egy része kiállt a földből. Halkan elsuttogott egy szitokszót, de többre nem méltatta a dolgot, felállt és ment tovább.

Egyre határozottabb léptekkel közeledett úticélja felé. Végül odaért. Ahogyan megpillantotta a helyet, elfogta a kételkedés. _Biztos, hogy ez a legjobb? Biztos nincs más választásom? Mi van, ha tévedek?_ Ilyen gondolatok szöktek a fejébe. Fejét arra fordította, amerről jött. Olyan érzése volt, mintha követték volna, de az igazság az volt, hogy azon a néhány apró erdei állaton kívül, senki sem tartózkodott a közelében.

Miután ismét úticéljára emelte tekintetét, vett egy mély levegőt, sóhajtott, ezzel pedig testéből elszállt az eddigi kétség. Egyet előrelépett. Aztán még egyet. És még egyet. Végül ott állt egy fa előtt. Ismerte ezt a fát. Ismerte a történetét. Hogyne ismerte volna, hiszen ő találta ki. A történet maga szomorú, de az idejövetelének oka is az volt, ezért tökéletesen passzolt a helyszín. Ismét sóhajtott, majd nekikezdett az előkészületeknek.

* * *

Stitch éppen szerelmével sétálgatott a parton, várva a naplementét. Szerettek volna egy fagylaltot nyalni, miközben nézik, ahogy a nagy, fényt adó égitest eltűnik a horizonton. Angel, mert természetesen ő volt a szerelme, elment a fagyos édességért, miközben Stitch egy kövön ülve várta, közben felváltva szemlélte az óceánt és a homokos partvonalat. Szeme végül megakadt egy kis épületen.

A kölcsönző volt, ahol Nani dolgozott. Most is ott volt, látta, ahogyan az ablakon keresztül szemléli azokat az embereket, akik úgy döntöttek, hogy a nap vége előtt még meglovagolják egyszer a hullámokat, vagy a gyerekeket, akik még gyorsan befejezik a homokváraikat, mielőtt a szüleik nagy nehezen elvonszolják őket, mondván, majd holnap is kijönnek.

A kis kék űrlényt egy szörnyű érzés kerítette hatalmába. Csak most realizálta, hogy már nagyon régen látogatta meg Lilot. Már több hónap is eltelt, mióta utoljára voltak együtt valahol, látta az arcát, vagy hallotta azt a gyönyörű hangját. Annyira Angelre figyelt folyton, hogy el is feledkezett minden másról.

\- Lilo… - suttogta.

Felállt és elindult a kölcsönző felé. Biztos volt benne, hogy Nani nem fog örülni neki, hogy ennyi idő után felbukkan, de kérdezni akart Lilo hogylétéről. Ahogy közeledett és a nő észrevette, arcáról eltűnt a fáradtság, helyét a harag vette át, de aztán közömbös arckifejezésre váltott. Mikor Stitch odaért, várt egy kicsit, hogy Nani szólaljon meg először. de ő csak kereszbetett karokkal figyelte a kék lényt.

\- Hello Nani! – köszönt, alig hallhatóan Stitch. – Hogy vagy? – hangján még mindig lehetett hallani, hogy nem beszélte teljesen folyékonyan az emberi nyelvet. Ugyan Jumba beépített számára egy programot, amivel sokkal érthetőbben beszélt, de nem tudta tökéletesre fejleszteni, mégis hálás volt érte mindenki, hiszen a kommunikációt jelentős mértékben megkönnyítette. Természetesen Stitch továbbra is beszélt azon az idegen nyelven, de legtöbbször más kísérletekkel.

\- Hello Stitch! – köszönt vissza a nő. – Jól vagyok. Tőled is megkérdezném ugyanezt, de mivel az utóbbi hónapokban nagyon elfoglalt voltál, gondolom te is jól vagy. – hangja olyan közömbös volt, hogy Stitch fájdalmat érzett tőle a mellkasában. Tudta jól, hogy megérdemelte. Elfeledkezett az ohanaról és ezt nem lehet csak úgy megbocsájtani. – Mit csinálsz itt? – hangzott el az egyszerű kérdés.

A kék űrlény csendben volt. Nem akart válaszolni, de nem is kellett neki. Nani tudta jól mit csinál itt. Őket is látta az ablakból, nemcsak az embereket. A hullámok morajlásán és a néha felkiáltó gyerekek hangján kívül kínos csönd telepedett a környékre. Stitch úgy érezte felforr körülötte a levegő.

\- Hogy van Lilo? – kérdezte, ezzel megtörve a némaságot.

\- Mit érdekel az téged? – Nani reakciója Stitch számára felért egy hatalmas pofonnal. Akármennyire nem akarta, hogy ilyen bánásmódban részesüljön, tudta, hogy teljes mértékben megérdemli.

\- Meega… Én… sajnálom… csak azt akartam… - hiába akarta azt mondani, hogy sajnálja, hogy mostantól ismét fog Liloval is foglalkozni, hogy bármit megtesz, amit kér tőle, képtelen volt rá. Pedig komolyan gondolta, amit mondani akart. Tényleg bármire képes lenne, hogy visszanyerje barátja bizalmát, az egész család bizalmát. Jumbat és Pleakleyt sem látta már régóta. De nem tudott több hangot kiadni. Mintha hangszalagjai eltűntek volna.

\- Tudod te milyen volt neki nélküled? – fakadt ki a nőből, ami meglepte Stitcht, de ezt nem mutatta ki. Lehajtott fejjel hallgatta Nanit. – Olyan szomorú és depressziós volt, hogy még a szüleink halála utáni viselkedését is túlszárnyalta! Jobban hiányolt TÉGED, mint őket! Érted ezt?! Minden nap arra várt, hogy felbukkansz majd és játszotok együtt, vagy mittudomén mit csináltok, de azt EGYÜTT! De hiába várt! Senki sem tudott egy cseppnyi jókedvet sem kiváltani belőle! Pedig próbálkoztunk! Jumba még azt is felajánlotta neki, hogy készít egy új kísérletet, aki pont olyan, mint te, de elutasította, mondván, hogy neki csak TE kellesz!

Stitch úgy érezte, hogy már órák óta kiabálnak vele, de tűrte. Végül abbamaradt és ismét néma csend költözött a környezetükbe. Angel ekkor érkezett meg.

Hosszú sor állt a fagylaltos előtt. Hallotta ugyan az üvöltést ő is, de nem szentelt különösebb figyelmet neki. Végül megkapta, amiért várt és elindult volna vissza a sziklához, de már onnan látta, hogy senki sincs ott. Ekkor körülnézett és megpillantotta a fiúját. Ekkor jött rá mindenre. Stitch-csel kiabáltak, mert elhagyta Lilot.

A nőstény kísérlet szívébe fájdalom költözött. Az ő hibája volt minden. Úgy emlékezett a napra, mintha tegnap lett volna.

* * *

Stitch-csel nagyon jól szórakoztak valahol az erdőben, mikor a kék lény mondta, hogy mennie kell, mert megígérte Lilonak, hogy együtt elmennek a tengerpartra. Nem volt újdonság, Angel tudta, hogy Stitch vele is és Liloval is szeretne valamennyi időt tölteni, de minden egyes alkalommal, mikor Stitch elment, úgy érezte, hogy nem szeretne vele tölteni több időt. Ez természetesen nem volt igaz, de a rózsaszín nőstény féltékeny volt Lilora, hiszen Stitch körülbelül ugyanannyi időt szánt rá, mint őrá, holott Angel volt a barátnője.

Akkor először nem hagyta az egészet szó nélkül. Megragadta a karját, magához húzta, majd megcsókolta.

\- Naga! Maradj Angellel! Még kicsit! – mondta neki a csók után. Ahogy Stitch, úgy Angel is átesett egy beszédfejlesztő programon, így ő is viszonylag érthetően beszélt emberi nyelven.

Stitch ugyan nehéz szívvel, de vele maradt még órákig. Mikor végleg elment, Angel nagyon boldognak érezte magát. Megtette ezt érte, tehát ő volt a fontosabb, nem Lilo. Másnap, mikor találkoztak, Stitch elmesélte neki, hogy Lilo ugyan csalódott volt, de megértette és azt mondta, hogy annyi időt töltök veled, amennyit csak akarok.

Ez indította el az egészet. Angel egyre több közös időtöltést akart, végül megkérte Stitcht, hogy éljen vele. Angel az erdőben élt, elég nehezen lehetett megtalálni a házát. Jumba épített neki egy kis viskót. Azért akart ilyen elszigetelten élni, mert szeretett énekelni, de azt nem akarta, hogy valakit véletlenül ismét gonosszá változtasson.

Stitch vonakodva ugyan, de elfogadta az ajánlatot. Akkor találkozott utoljára Liloval. Angel látta rajta, hogy hiányzik neki a lány, de nem érdekelte. Nem akarta, hogy bárki is közéjük álljon. Hónapokkal később már Stitch teljesen elfeledkezett Liloról.

* * *

Angel szomorú tekintettel indult el a bódé felé. Ahogy körbenézett látta, ahogyan egy baráti társaság éppen indulni készül. Két férfi volt ott két nővel, két pár. Viszont volt ott még kettő másik férfi is. Ők igazából egy négyes baráti társaság voltak. Mindannyiukon látszott, hogy jól szórakoztak, noha volt szerelem is a csapaton belül, ez nem akadályozta meg őket, hogy hatan együtt jól ellegyenek.

A rózsaszín lényt ez a látvány csak megerősítette abban, hogy hibázott. Ahogy tovább lépdelt a kölcsönző felé, érezte, hogy a szél egy kicsit felerősödik és némi homokot fújt az arcába. Szemét becsukta, mancsait az arca elé tette. Ám a légmozgás gyorsan alább hagyott, így néhány pislogás után, minden rendben lett.

Ahogy odaért, már elcsitultak a viszonyok, Stitch pedig elindult a szikla felé, ahonnan jött. Észre sem vette az ő boojiboo-ját, aki eldobta a fagylaltot, amiért annyit várakozott, majd mikor beérte, megfogta a vállát.

\- Boojiboo… Gaba a baj? Segíthetek? – kérdezte tőle. Ugyan tudta, mi bántja Stitch lelkét, de szerette volna hallani tőle, mintegy megerősítésként.

\- Stitch szomorú. – válaszolta a kék lény rövid hallgatás után. – Hiányzik Lilo. Elfelejtettem őt. Megyek megnézni. – gyengéden megfogta Angel kezét, majd elemelte a válláról, ezután elindult.

\- Meega megy veled. – szólt utána Angel, majd sietett, hogy beérje Stitcht.

* * *

Egymás kezét fogva értek a házhoz, ahol a szeretnivaló kislány lakott. Ugyan már nem volt kislány, hiszen tizenkét évesen már nem mondanak ilyet valakinek, Stitch számára mindig ugyanaz fog maradni.

Kopogás nélkül mentek be. A nappali sötét volt és üres. Olyan volt, mintha egy régóta elhagyatott házba léptek volna be. Stitch azonnal elindult a toronyszoba felé, ami Lilo szobája. Korábban ő is ott aludt. Angel eközben a földszinten nézett körbe, hátha a lány valahol ott van lent.

Stitch amint felért a szobába a lifttel, megdöbbenve tapasztalta, hogy üres. Arrá számított volna, hogy az ágyán fekve fogja találni a lányt, de nem ez történt. Beleszagolt a levegőbe. Megérezte azt a szagot, amit bármikor megismert volna, még úgy is, hogy hónapok óta nem volt az illető közelében. A szagot követve visszaindult a földszint felé.

A nappaliba ért végül, de a nyom a házból kifelé vezetett. Már indult volna, követni a szagot, de megpillantotta barátnőjét, aki egy papírral a kezében szaladt felé a konyhából. Stitch felkapcsolta a villanyt. Ugyan nem volt szüksége a fényre, tökéletesen látott sötétben is, de ez már egyfajta megszokássá alakult.

Angel odaállt mellé és a lapot úgy tartotta, hogy mindketten el tudják olvasni, amit ráírtak.

 _Lilo búcsúlevele az ohananak!_

 _Nani, Jumba, Pleakley, mindegyik kísérlet!_

 _Fáj megírnom ezeket a sorokat, de szóban nem mondhatom el mindazt, amit ez a levél tartalmaz. Nani! Gondolom emlékszel arra a napra, amikor anya és apa meghalt. Aznap szétesett a családunk. Olyan sok konfliktus volt közöttünk, és majdnem elszakítottak minket egymástól, leginkább az én hibámból. De a lényeg az, hogy tudod, hogy milyen voltam. Nos mindez megváltozott, mikor először találkoztam Stitch-csel. Ugyan nem indult nagyon jól a kapcsolatunk, de végül mi lettünk a legjobb barátok. Stitch! Levelem nagyrészt neked szól. Remélem, hogy valaki eljuttatja hozzád is, hiszen nem hinném, hogy pont te találnád meg. Emlékszem a legtöbb közös pillanatunkra. Ahogy megtaláltuk a helyet Jumba összes kísérletének. Emlékszem, amikor kiderült, hogy valami hiba van a programodban, ami miatt néha visszatért a rossz éned. Emlékszem, hogy csak a csoda mentett meg téged. Emlékszem, amikor elmentél, hogy a NPCS 9000 kapitánya legyél, de a Leroy sereg megtámadta a földön élő kísérleteket, viszont a te segítségeddel sikerült legyőzni őket. Emlékszem arra a napra, amikor először találkoztál Angellel. Először féltékeny voltam, hiszen láttam, mennyire beleszerettél. Őszintén bevallom, kicsit örültem, hogy Gantu akkor magával vitte, de amikor láttam, mennyire letört voltál, rádöbbentem, hogy egy önző szörnyeteg vagyok. Megígértem tehát, hogy kiszabadítjuk, és amint lett rá alkalmunk, sikerült. Annyira örültem, hogy végre megtaláltad a szerelmet. És azért pedig külön hálás voltam, hogy amellett rám is jutott az idődből. Viszont aznap, amikor nem jöttél el a megbeszélt időben a tengerpartra, kicsit csalódtam benned. Végül, mikor hazajöttél és bocsánatot kértél, úgy döntöttem, hogy végtére is Angel a barátnőd, és te döntöd el, kire mennyi időt szánsz. Emlékszem, hogy többször is megnyugtattalak, nem haragszom, amiért olyan sokat vagy Angellel. Még most sem haragszom. Viszont aznaptól, hogy elköltöztél és nem láttalak többé, olyan ürességet hagyott bennem, hogy az túlszárnyalta a szüleim halála utáni űrt. Nani alig volt otthon, Jumba a hajóján volt, Pleakley meg nem is tudom merre kószált el sokszer. Tisztában voltam vele, hogy mindenki a maga életét éli, de mivel nekem nem voltak barátaim rajtad kívül, így újra egyedül maradtam. Emlékszem, hogy egyik nap Jumba odajött hozzám és beszélgettünk rólad, hogy mennyire hiányollak. Emlékszem, hogy felajánlotta, hogy készíthet egy új kísérletet, amit arra programoz, hogy legyen az én barátom és hasonlítson rád. Elutasítottam. Nekem te kellettél, nem egy másolat. De te már nem vagy itt nekem, hanem Angellel vagy. Tudom, hogy boldog vagy, ezért nem is akarlak arra kényszeríteni, hogy visszatérj hozzám. Csupán azért írtam le ezeket a sorokat, amiket remélem, valaki megmutat neked, hogy ne felejts el teljesen. Stitch! Köszönöm az együtt töltött boldog éveket! Nani! Köszönöm, hogy gondoskodtál rólam, még ha nem is voltam egy mintatestvér! Jumba! Köszönöm, hogy megalkottad Stitch-t és a többi kísérletet, főleg Angelt, hogy legyen Stitchnek valakije! Pleakley! Köszönöm, hogy amikor szükség volt rád, te ott voltál és kisegítettél! Én úgy érzem, hogy már nincs többé értelme az életemnek, ezért inkább elmegyek, hogy találkozzam a szüleimmel. Most már értitek, miért nem szóban búcsúzom. Elmentem a Magányos Fához._

 _Viszlát és köszönök mindent még egyszer!_

 _Lilo_

Stitch szíve egy pillanatra megállt. Képtelen volt elhinni mindazt, amit olvasott. Tudta, hogy mit jelent ez. Lilo végezni akar magával. Nem akarta elhinni, hogy az a kedves lány, akit megismert, ilyenre vetemedne. De tudta, hogy nem csak viccből írta le. És azt is tudta, hogy azért csinálja ezt, mert elfelejtette őt. Mert elhagyta őt. Összetörte a szívét.

Angel is tudta, mi történt. Már korábban is rájött, hogy hibázott, most viszont szembesült önző tettének szörnyű következményével. Azt kívánta bárcsak sosem találkozott volna Stitch-csel. Bárcsak ne szerettek volna egymásba. Bárcsak ne vette volna el Lilotól Stitcht.

\- Lilo… - hallotta Stitch hangját. Látta, ahogy a szeméből egy könnycsepp indul el, majd az arcán végigcsúszva végül lecsöppen a padlóra. Nem akarta ilyennek látni. Csak egy rosszabb dolog volt ennél a számára, mégpedig a tudat, hogy őmiatta megölte magát az a lány, aki szintén nagyon fontos volt Stitchnek. Oda akart menni hozzá, hogy egy csókkal megnyugtassa, de érezte, hogy ez nem a megfelelő alkalom. Neki most Lilo kellett. Hirtelen eszébe jutott, hogy Lilo talán csak nemrég írta levelet és még meg lehet állítani, mielőtt még túl késő lenne.

\- Boojiboo! Lilo talán él! Gyorsan menjünk megkeres! – próbálta lelkesíteni és örült neki, hogy sikerrel járt.

Angel szavainak hatására Stitch visszazökkent abból a sokkból, amit a levél okozott neki. Feltámadt benne a remény, hogy a lány még életben van és ha elég gyorsak, akkor még megakadályozhatják ezt a tragédiát. Stitch tudta hol van a Magányos fa. Lilo egyszer megmutatta neki és mesélt neki egy történetet, amit ő talált ki. Nem is vesztegette tovább az idejét, kirohant a házból és az erdő felé vette az irányt. Futott amilyen gyorsan csak tudott, Angel pedig követte.

* * *

 _Volt egyszer egy fa, aki egy nagyon szép dombon élt. Nagyon sok fatársa volt és mindannyian boldogok voltak, hogy nincsenek egyedül. Egy nap aztán egy villám csapott be, lángra lobbantva az erdőt. Rengeteg fa elégett és elpusztult. Mikorra végre véget ért a tűz, a dombon csak egyetlen egy fa maradt. Az, amelyik egy meredek szakadék szélén volt. Szerencséje volt, hogy nem volt másik fa, nagyon közel hozzá, így a tűz nem érte el. Viszont így egyedül maradt. Azóta sincs egy barátja, ő pedig nagyon magányos és szomorú._

Lilo befejezte a halk szavalást. Nagyon bugyuta mese volt, hiszen nagyon kicsit volt, mikor kitalálta. Most viszont teljesen átérezte a fa helyzetét. Rengetegszer járt itt, a szülei halála után, valamiért mindig megnyugvást hozott számára ez a fa. Most is ezért van itt. A válláról levette a kötelet, hogy ellenőrizze még egyszer, hogy jól csinált-e mindent.

Számítógépen megnézte, hogyan kell hurkot csinálni a kötélre akasztáshoz. Néhány napig bajlódott vele, de végül sikerült. Felmászott a fára. Azt az ágat szemelte ki magának, amelyik viszonylag vastag volt és a szakadékba nézett. Lent rengeteg szikla volt, amit néha-néha megmosott a vízhullám.

Választhatta volna a leugrást is, de számára az túl sokáig tartott. Ő azonnali halált akart, viszont gyáva volt ahhoz, hogy késsel, vagy más fegyverrel vessen véget az életének. Megpróbálta, de karja képtelen volt engedelmeskedni.

A kötelet hozzákötötte az ághoz, a hurkot pedig a fején keresztül a nyakához juttatta, majd szorított rajta, amíg teljesen a bőréhez nem simult. Szemét becsukta. Vett egy mély levegőt, majd felkészült arra, hogy leugorjon.

\- LILO! – hallott egy kiáltást. A hangot már hónapok óta nem hallotta, de mégis megismerte. – LILO! – hallotta újra. Nem akarta elhinni. Hallotta, ahogy nem olyan messze tőle előjön Stitch, majd mikor megpillantja megáll.

\- LILO! Naga! Állj! – kiabálja, majd elindul feléje. – Sajnálom! Lilo… Ne tedd… Kérlek… - mondta már sokkal halkabban. És Lilo hallgatott rá.

Stitch volt az, aki utána rohant. Ez csak azt jelenthette, hogy őt kereste és megtalálta a levelet. Egy részről örült, hogy mégiscsak gondol rá, de képtelen volt hozzászólni. Annyira magányos volt, annyira szomorú és annyira hiányzott neki Stitch, hogy képtelen volt folytatni az életét. Most pedig itt van és azt próbálja megakadályozni, hogy valami ostobaságot műveljen. Legszívesebben elkezdett volna magyarázkodni és bocsánatot kérni, de gombóc volt a torkában.

Stitch lassan közeledett felé. Lilo eközben megpróbálta levenni a nyakáról a hurkot, de nem tudta. Megpróbálkozott azzal, hogy kibogozza a csomót, amivel az ághoz rögzítette a kötelet. Azonban az ág megreccsent és eltört. Lilo felsikoltott, miközben a szakadékba zuhant.

\- LILO! – utoljára Stitch hangját hallotta, azután pedig minden elsötétült előtte.

* * *

Mikor felébredt egy ismerős helyen volt. Abban a toronyszobában feküdt, amit Jumba épített. Ez volt Stitch-csel a közös szobájuk, de egy ideje már csak az övé. Azon gondolkozott, hogy vajon meghalt-e. Nem volt biztos benne, nem ilyennek képzelte el a halált. Ráadásul mindene fájt. A háta, a lábai, a karjai. Lassan felemelte a fejét és amit látott, az meggyőzte, hogy még él. Nani, Jumba Pleakley, Stitch és Angel álltak a szobája közepén és őt nézték. Megkönnyebbült sóhajtásokat hallott. Nani rohant oda hozzá először.

\- Oh Lilo... Végre felébredtél! – mondta, miközben megölelte. – Soha ne csinálj ilyet! Mégis mit képzeltél? – jogosan volt rá mérges a nővére, Lilo mégsem tudott válaszolni. Túlságosan is kínos volt neki elmondani, miért akart öngyilkos lenni.

\- Jumba örül, hogy Kicsi Lány rendben van! – hallotta Jumba hangját is. A nagydarab űrlény rámosolygott.

\- Lilo! Hogy tehetsz ilyet?! Hát gondolhatnál másokra is néha! – szólalt meg Pleakley is a maga fura hangján. Egyeszem szeme aggódást tükrözött, nem pedig haragot. Tudta, hogy csak azért mondta ezeket, mert féltette.

Ami a legjobban fájt Lilonak az Stitch némasága volt. Nem szólt hozzá egy szót sem csak bámulta Angellel együtt. Látta, ahogy fogták egymás kezét, ez szintén rosszul esett neki, de úgy döntött, hogy nem fogja érdekelni. Nem fogja többször megpróbálni megölni magát, nem fog többet szomorkodni, inkább megpróbál továbblépni és élni az életét Stitch nélkül.

\- Lilo… - törte meg a csendet a nővére. – késő van és biztosan fáradt vagy! Hagyunk pihenni, de erről még beszélünk később! Jumba! Majd megtennéd, hogy holnap megvizsgálod Lilot, nincs-e valami sérülése?

\- Természetesen! Jumba holnap megnézi Kicsi Lány állapotát! – monda Jumba, majd a két kísérlet kivételével elhagyták a szobát.

Lilo figyelte, ahogy eltűnnek és csak hárman maradtak a helyiségben. Lilo a fejét visszahelyezte a fejét a párnára. Nem bírta tovább nézni őket. Nem az volt a baj, hogy együtt látta Stitcht és Angelt, hanem az, hogy azok után kellett a szemükbe nézni, hogy megmentették az öngyilkosságtól.

\- Hogyan? – kérdezte végül, mert eszébe jutott, hogy lezuhant a szakadékba, Stitch viszont messze volt tőle, nem menthette meg. Angel odasétált hozzá, majd felült az ágyára.

\- Angel látta Lilo mire készül. Angel futott szakadékba. Ha Lilo leesne, Angel elkapja. Lilo zuhan, de Angel megfogta. – kapta meg a választ. Hálás volt, hogy a rózsaszín lény megmentette. Amikor meglátta Stitcht, azonnal meggondolta magát és rájött, hogy ez nem megoldás, emellett a halálfélelme is visszatért.

\- Köszönöm!

\- Angel sajnálja! Angel vette el Lilotól Stitcht! Angel miatt történt mindez! – vallotta be. – Ha Angel nem lett volna féltékeny, nem kéri meg Stitcht, hogy folyton vele legyen, Lilo nem lett volna magányos, nem akarta volna megölni magát!

Lilo nem haragudott rá. Nem örült neki, hogy így alakult a helyzet, de nem tudott haragudni rá. Akár ő is megtehette volna, sőt gondolkozott is ilyenen, de végül nem vitte rá a lélek.

\- Nem haragszom. – adta tudtára Angelnek.

Stitch nem szólalt meg, mióta felébredt. Még mindig csak ott állt és Lilot bámulta. Ő is magát hibáztatta a történtekért. Lehet, hogy az ő boojibooja volt az, aki megkérte, hagyja el Lilot, de mondhatott volna neki nemet néha. Elmehetett volna meglátogatni Lilot néha. De nem tette. És ezt tartotta élete legnagyobb hibájának. Szeretett volna valamit mondani, de nem tudott. Még nem. Szeretett volna egy kicsit kettesben lenni a lánnyal. Angel látta ezt rajta.

\- Angel megy. Angel látja, nektek kell egy kis együttlét. – ezzel leugrott az ágyról, és kiment magára hagyva Lilot és Stitcht. A kis két lény csak most vette rá magát, hogy közelebb menjen.

\- Lilo… Stitch sajnálja… Stitch elfeledte Lilot… Pedig az ohana… - eddig tudta mondani, mert Lilo ebben a pillanatban kiugrott az ágyából és megölelte őt. A lánynak már annyira hiányzott a közelsége, a puha szőrének érintése, hogy nem bírta tovább. Stitch viszonozta az ölelést.

Percek teltek el, mire szétváltak. Mindkettőjük szeme tele volt könnyekkel. Végre meg tudtak szólalni.

\- Ó Stitch! Ne haragudj! Mit is képzeltem! Akkor egy balfék vagyok! – tört ki Liloból.

\- Naga! Stitch balfék! Stitch elfeledte Lilot. Stitchnek nem lett volna szabad ezt tennie! Stitch szakítani fog boojibooval és csak Liloval lesz ezután!

Az utolsó mondat nagyon meglepte a lányt. Tudta, hogy csak kényszerből teszi, de ő nem akarta, hogy emiatt hagyja el Angelt.

Arról viszont nem tudtak, hogy mindezt Angel is hallotta. Vissza akart menni hozzájuk, hogy ő megpróbálja valahogy kiengesztelni Lilot és nagyon fájt neki, amit Stitch mondott. Azonban nem fordult meg és rohant el, nem kiabált, hogy ne merészelje. Megérdemelt büntetésnek fogta fel. Fejét lehajtva indult volna haza, de meghallotta Lilo hangját újra.

\- Ne! Tudom, hogy szereted és nem akarom, hogy miattam szakíts vele! Menj csak nyugodtan, én pedig most megpróbálok továbblépni! – Angel szemébe könnyek szöktek. Lilo még azután is azt akarja, hogy együtt legyenek, hogy elvette tőle Stitcht. Valamit ki kellett találnia. És ki is talált. Azonnal elindult felfelé a szobába.

\- Angelnek van ötlete! – kiáltotta, amint felért. – Angel ötlete, hogy legyünk együtt hárman! Akkor mindenki boldog lehet! – Senki sem tiltakozott.

* * *

Néhány nappal később már minden úgy ment mint régen, vagyis majdnem minden. Nem volt több gond abból, hogy éppen kivel volt Stitch. Angel, Lilo és a kék lény hármasban csináltak mindent. Angel még oda is költözött Liloékhoz, így a szobán már hárman osztoztak, de nem bánták. Boldogok voltak. Lilo és Angel között majdnem olyan mély baráti kapcsolat alakult ki idővel, mint Lilo és Stitch között.

Egy sziklán ültek a tengerparton. A levelek és ágak zörgésén és a hullámok becsapódásán kívül minden csendes volt. A nap már elérte a horizontot és narancssárgára festette az égbolt egy részét.

\- Bárcsak hamarabb jutott volna eszünkbe ez! – szólalt meg Lilo. A két kísérlet bólintott. A kimerítő, egész napos játékban elfáradtak. Nagyon jól érezték magukat és azt kívánták, hogy bárcsak minden nap ilyen lenne. Végig nézték, ahogy a nap eltűnik az égboltról és sötétség borul a szigetre. Csak ekkor indultak el hazafelé. Nem siettek, hiszen ráértek és minél tovább akarták élvezni egymás társaságát.

Amikor hazaértek egyből a szobába mentek fel. Fáradtak voltak és aludni akartak. Ahogy felértek, mindenki azonnal ágyba bújt. A mai nap együtt aludtak Lilo ágyán. Középen feküdt Stitch, akit közrefogott a két legkedvesebb nőnemű ismerőse. Így aludták az igazak álmát, várva, hogy az új nap még több örömet hozzon.


End file.
